


Never Thought (I'd Fall In Love)

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Hybrids, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pet Sitting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Hyejoo is Aeongie's pet sitter.
Relationships: Kim Hyunjin & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Kim Hyunjin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 66





	Never Thought (I'd Fall In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys~ This time I bring you a very cute fic hehehe I was inspired to write this because of a yaoi that I watched a long time ago ^^' Hope you like it~!
> 
> Well, without further ado, have a happy reading~!!
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

“Hyejoo, why can’t you go? There will be a lot of girls and I’ve heard one of them is interested in you…” A tall girl told her friend as they came out from classes.

“Sooyoung, you know why. Maybe another day.” Hyejoo answered nonchalantly.

“It’s the fifth time this month you blow us off. Just call in sick or something.” Sooyoung demanded her best friend. 

“I can’t call in sick. The puppies and the kitties need me.” Hyejoo said sweetly.

Sooyoung had invited Hyejoo to another group date. Hyejoo rejected the invitation because she was busy. She had a part-time job. Sooyoung couldn’t understand why Hyejoo preferred taking care of animals instead of letting herself be taken care of by a bunch of beautiful girls. Hyejoo was quite the catch and she had a few people interested in her but her schedule didn’t let her see anyone. Pet sitting was her priority.

“Furry.” Sooyoung said and Hyejoo didn’t even try to deny it.

“Next time. I promise.” Hyejoo said and really meant it. After this particular job, she would have next week free.

“I’ll hold you to that. See you later!” Sooyoung said and waved Hyejoo goodbye. 

Hyejoo had adored animals since she was a little girl. Therefore, it was no surprise when she decided to go to vet school and become a veterinarian. She was currently in her second year and at the same time, she was also a pet sitter. Juggling the two had been troublesome at first, but fortunately, the job hours were flexible enough, so she didn’t neglect her studies.

For a person like Hyejoo, being a pet sitter was a dream job. She did not only get to spend time with adorable critters, but she also gained hands-on experience for her career. Furthermore, earning some extra money never hurt. It would be ridiculous to disregard her job for meaningless things such as group dates.

This afternoon, she was going to see ‘Aeongie’ who in less than a month had become her favorite pet. Aeongie was a black Maine Coon who lived not far from her neighborhood. She used to see her often with whom she assumed was her owner, a college girl named Heejin. However, she had recently found out that she had been wrong.

Apparently, Aeongie’s owner was a girl, who she had never met, called Kim Hyunjin. She had been the one to contact her via the agency she worked at to pet sit Aeongie. She had told the establishment that she would be away from home for three months and couldn’t take her kitty. Thus, the job consisted of pet sitting Aeongie every day after classes and also on the weekends until she returned. 

Since a month ago, her schedule consisted of going to classes and then spending the rest of the day with Aeongie. Naturally, she had gotten used to the presence of the cat because this had been her most demanding and long-duration job since she had become a pet sitter. One month was left for the contract to end and she hoped that she could still see the cat afterwards.

Nonetheless, Hyejoo didn’t know that those lingering thoughts about not being able to see the cat she had gotten attached to so much would be meaningless after today’s appointment. Hyejoo was in for a surprise and fortunately, it wouldn’t be a bad one.

xxx

Hyejoo opened the door to Kim Hyunjin’s apartment and the first thing she noticed was the smell. It stunk of urine and something else she couldn’t decipher. It was quite strange but instead of finding it disgusting, she found it appealing. Any other day, the odor would make her want to puke but she felt enthralled by it, so she followed it.

Normally, Aeongie would be waiting for her at the door. Somehow the cat knew when she was approaching the apartment and waited patiently next to her food bowl. Yet, this time, Aeongie was not around and Hyejoo was so distracted by the smell that was calling for her that she didn’t give the cat any thought as she opened the door of what she guessed was Kim Hyunjin’s bedroom and almost got a heart attack because of what she saw.

“What the fuck?!?!?!” Hyejoo screamed in disbelief when she saw a girl with feline features masturbating on the bed. The girl in question was totally naked as she rubbed her clit with her thumb while a black fluffy tail wagged from underneath her body as her cat ears curled inwards. 

“You’re already here~!” The shameless girl stopped touching herself and threw herself at a shocked Hyejoo who instinctively opened her arms to receive the unknown girl into her embrace.

The catgirl started purring and clung to Hyejoo’s body, rubbing herself all over her. Hyejoo had her arms secured around her and remained still while the girl climbed up her body, moving upwards as she no longer supported her feet on the floor but on Hyejoo’s shins. 

“Who are you?” Hyejoo asked once she had gotten out of her stupor. Still, she held the naked girl against her body. She felt a pull towards her that she couldn’t understand. Her heart was beating fast just for being in her presence.

“You know who I am! Have you forgotten about me?!?” The catgirl angrily replied and scratched Hyejoo’s face with her awfully long nails.

“Ahhh!!!” Hyejoo yelled and touched her face. It fucking stung. The catgirl had drawn blood.

“That’s what you get for not remembering me!!” The girl told a startled Hyejoo who felt like she was in a dream or maybe a nightmare when she realized that the smell she had detected came from the girl. To be more specific, from the girl’s vagina.

Hyejoo ignored the girl and lowered her head and scrunched her nose as she inhaled the aroma that was coming from the girl’s lower body. Now that she had found the source, she couldn’t deny that it smelled amazing. She wanted to dive into it. The catgirl noticed Hyejoo’s desire for her and smiled arrogantly.

“Do you like it? I’m happy you detected it…” The catgirl told Hyejoo as she waved her hips onto her crotch and sprayed her with more of that delicious odor.

Hyejoo felt blissful as she filled her lungs with such a delightful fragrance and an erection started forming inside her pants. She took it welcomely as she got lost in the scent of the girl and didn’t question what was going on as the girl bucked her hips onto her raging hard-on.

“What are you doing to me?” Hyejoo asked as she nuzzled the girl’s neck, making her purr.

“It’s the opposite actually. The question should be, what have you done to me? You’ve triggered my heat and now you have to take care of it…” The catgirl informed Hyejoo as she bathed the front of her pants with her slickness.

“Heat? What are you talking about? I don’t understand…” Hyejoo said but never stopped the frantic rhythm of her hips as she poked the girl with her bulge.

“Look at me, really look at me and tell me who I am…” The catgirl was getting impatient because it seemed Hyejoo was just responding to her out of instinct, not understanding that there was something more to what was happening. To be honest, Hyejoo was just horny. It was not every day that a beautiful naked girl grinded her pussy on her.

Hyejoo felt like she was in a lustful daze. The only thing that mattered to her was making herself feel good. She was on the verge of losing her rational thoughts when the girl’s question resounded in her mind. Agonizingly, she raised her head and did as the girl told her to. She tried to see beyond the carnal spell that surrounded them and tried to focus on her face.

The girl continued moving her pelvis sensually as Hyejoo examined her. She looked to be about her age. Besides her obvious felines features, the girl had long black hair, big round eyes, and a seductive smile as her little fangs could be seen peeking out from the corner of lips while she smirked at her. She also had a voluptuous body. Heavy tits, a round firm ass, and strong legs which clung on her strongly. At that moment, Hyejoo noticed that even though the girl was big, she felt weightless as she hanged off her. That was weird but it didn’t matter, Hyejoo was captivated by her beauty and also by the canting movement of her hips.

Hyejoo was having a hard time trying to focus as she felt that she was about to burst a load and focused on the girl’s eyes. The honey pools felt kind of familiar like she had seen them before. There was something about her gaze that pulled her heart strings too. She had never seen the girl before but deep down she knew that she cared for her. The girl was important and as she kept looking at her she finally figured out why.

The answer had been hidden in those eyes. Everything felt surreal and it was ridiculous to think about a logical explanation when she was touching and seeing the girl. She was not a product of her imagination, she was not dreaming and despite how absurd it may seem, the girl was real. She was flesh, ardent flesh she wanted to sink in. Hyejoo acknowledged who the girl was. 

“Aeongie?” Hyejoo asked and the girl gave her the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. 

“Why…? How…? Am I going crazy?” Hyejoo felt a tug in her heart as she recognized her favorite pet in the naked girl that continued bouncing on her groin.

“I’ll explain everything to you later. Can you please just fuck me?” Aeongie told Hyejoo who blushed at the crudity of her words.

“Don’t get all shy on me… You’re already hard so put your cock to good use…” Aeongie demanded and Hyejoo felt kind of scared but also aroused. She liked being bossed around.

Aeongie couldn't wait for Hyejoo anymore. She needed her to be sheathed inside her as soon as possible if not she felt she would go insane. She got off Hyejoo’s body and pushed her forcefully on the floor, making Hyejoo hit her butt on the carpet as she got on top of her.

Hyejoo stared at Aeongie as the girl unbuttoned her pants hastily and took her penis out. Hyejoo was ashamed at the sight of her erection. Her dick looked bigger than normal and it was pulsating in the girl’s hands. A string of precum was sliding from the mushroom head as she openly stared at it. Fascinated by the roughness of the girl’s touch as her big hands rubbed her from base to top. 

“Do you like it?” Aeongie asked as her thumb brushed Hyejoo’s leaking slit, smearing the head with colorless fluid.

“Aeongie…” Hyejoo looked at the catgirl as she twisted her meat with one hand, her head descending on the tip and giving it a teasing lick.

“Hyunjin. My name is Hyunjin.” The catgirl who she knew as Aeongie answered but before Hyejoo could ask more, Hyunjin enveloped her cockhead with the fullness of her lips.

“Ahhhh…!!” Hyejoo moaned as she saw Hyunjin bobbing her head up and down on her cock, her rounded tip hitting something at the back of the girl’s throat.

Hyejoo was sitting on the carpet, her arms stretched at her sides as she supported herself on the floor while Hyunjin was deepthroating her, comfortably seated on her lap. Hyejoo couldn’t do anything but stare at the girl who waggled her tail in content as Hyejoo gifted her the most satisfying grunts in existence, praising her work and loving every minute of what she was doing to her.

“Aeongie…!!” Hyejoo groaned when Hyunjin sank her fangs on her tender length and then retrieved her mouth from it. A long thread of saliva separating her lips from Hyejoo’s penis.

“Call me Hyunjin!” Hyunjin whined and scratched Hyejoo again, this time on the chest as the dominant cat girl cut through her shirt and scraped her tits.

“Hyunjin…” Hyejoo sputtered as she saw that Hyunjin had clawed on her chest and drew blood again. She took notice that the girl had very long claws.

“That’s better~” Hyunjin purred and squatted over Hyejoo’s standing prick.

Hyejoo saw that the girl had the intention of impaling herself on her and panicked. She was not about to have unprotected sex with a stranger although she couldn’t really call her a stranger, could she? This girl was apparently Aeongie, the cat she had been pet sitting for about a month but she had also discovered that this cat was Kim Hyunjin too? What did all of that mean? Were they one and the same?

“I need, I need a condom.” Hyejoo pathetically said. Hyunjin’s labia was kissing the blunt head of her penis. Hyunjin let out a snort and looked at her fiercely.

“We don’t need that. Not now, not ever.” Hyunjin growled at Hyejoo and the latter nodded her head stupidly in surrender.

Hyejoo watched expectantly as Hyunjin sank on her dick. Taking inch by inch as her hungry cunt swallowed her length slowly. Hyunjin closed her eyes at the overwhelming feeling and meowed all the way until her ass rested on Hyejoo’s abs while Hyejoo hissed at the feeling of her quivering walls palpitating against her cock.

“Aeong~ That was a tight fit…” Hyunjin purred as she rotated her hips, getting used to the size filling her up.

Hyejoo was a mess. Bering inside Hyunjin felt like nothing she had experienced before. She felt amazing and the smell that had initially made her find Hyunjin had gotten ten times stronger, surrounding her in an ambiance of desire and wanton as the catgirl continued undulating her hips while her swollen clitoris glistened due to the mix of their fluids.

Hyunjin had never thought that Hyejoo could be so big. Her thickness was filling her deliciously but it was a lot to take in. Completely different from Heejin who had more than an average size. Hyunjin hadn’t really prepared for any of what was happening at the moment and her heat had taken her by surprise as she did not expect it until spring hit. However, the only time irregularities happened was when females like her were connected to someone to such an emotional and physical degree that the need to copulate increased and wouldn’t stop until she was full and bred.

Hyunjin had thought that with Heejin she had found the perfect partner but she had been mistaken. Heejin had never been able to trigger anything within her and although the breakup had been painful, now she understood that it had been for the best. Heejin wasn’t the right person for her, she had never been. 

On the contrary, since the first moment she saw Hyejoo, her pet sitter, she felt comfortable and at ease. She was a very sweet girl who loved to play with her and do whatever she wanted. She also dealt pretty easily with her mood swings and without realizing it she had gotten attached to her. It had been unintended, it just happened. She was not looking for a partner after finishing a long-term relationship but her mind and mostly her body had recognized Hyejoo as mate material and the rest was history. Hyejoo had triggered her heat and now she was making her claim her. Poor Hyejoo. She was so high on the pheromones Hyunjin had been secreting that she didn’t know what she had signed up for the moment her member entered Hyunjin.

Hyejoo’s penis was being massaged by Hyunjin’s inner walls soothingly and she could only gasp each time they seemed to tug on her dick from the inside. She wondered if cat’s vaginas were different from humans because the way she was feeling was foreign but wonderful. She was biting her lips unable to handle the mind-blowing feeling of being engulfed so tightly when all of a sudden Hyunjin raised her hips just barely and then lowered them fast.

“Hyejoo!!! You’re so big! It feels like you’re tearing me apart!” Hyunjin shouted while she continued moving up and down, dragging her velvety walls against Hyejoo’s cock while the pet sitter could only stare at her unmoving, loving the feeling of being fucked so thoroughly.

What Hyejoo was experiencing was out of this world as Hyunjin rode her and used her as if she were a dildo. The catgirl moved erotically above her, grounding her hips down with force and then lifting them up until only the tip remained inside. Her length was coated with a creamy white substance that smeared the girl’s pussy lips as bubbles formed in her shaft just to disappear when she was swallowed by Hyunjin’s hungry cunt again.

The catgirl was producing sufficient slick so Hyejoo’s huge cock wouldn’t hurt her more than necessary. It had been the first time she’d done it, not having the need to do it before but Hyejoo was really well endowed, so much different from her previous partners. However, what she did not like was that Hyejoo was too lost in their coupling to react accordingly with what was happening. She had secreted too many pheromones and now Hyejoo was unresponsive to her, only focused on the feeling of being wrapped by her but not doing anything to satisfy her.

“Hyejoo!!” Hyunjin yelled at the impassive girl who only smiled at her in obvious adoration.

“Hyunjin… Aeongie…” Hyejoo looked like she was drugged and in a way she was.

“Fuck me!” Hyunjin demanded and Hyejoo tilted her head to the side as if questioning Hyunjin.

Hyunjin sighed. This was her fault. She had drowned Hyejoo in her sweet fragrance and now she was only an instrument for her to use. 

Hyunjin didn’t want that, though. She wanted to be fucked ruthlessly by Hyejoo and not do the fucking herself. She needed to be pounded and nailed to the floor. It was no good when the person you were mating with was so lost in the lustful haze that they just indulged in the feelings provided by their partners. Hyunjin had to do something. Something drastic. She hoped Hyejoo could forgive her later but now she had to act, if not she would not be satisfied,

“Please, don’t hate me.” Hyunjin told Hyejoo and started grounding her pelvis with more abandon onto her shaft, making Hyejoo’s body jolt every time she bottomed out while Hyunjin scratched her savagely. Destroying her clothes and tearing open her skin as she continued brutally attacking the girl underneath her, making her bleed and wail in pain and forcefully taking Hyejoo off her trance.

Hyejoo had been in cloud nine. Her mind was fixated on the splendid image of a gorgeous girl with cat ears and straight black hair as she felt a tingling sensation all over her body when unexpectedly she was forced out from that dream-like state. The first thing she felt when she was so dramatically taken from the pleasurable instance was acute pain in her body.

Hyejoo blinked a few times, trying to get used to the blinding light that was shining upon her from the fluorescent lamps of Hyunjin’s room when she took notice of her surroundings and the state her body was in. 

Hyejoo remembered she had been entranced by a delicious smell only to find Aeongie or better say Hyunjin, pet and owner at the same time, waiting to be tended by her in an unorthodox way. She recalled getting a blow job by her and then it was all a haze as she lost the majority of her senses and only two remained, touch and smell. Too immersed in pleasure to really do anything about it

Hyejoo felt the pain but it took her more than one minute to pinpoint the exact location or better say locations as she saw that her clothes were cut open and bathed with blood, her blood. Apparently Hyunjin had decided to put her claws on her body in an unforgivable attack to make her react and bring her back to the land of the living and hardworking, like Hyunjin herself who continued impaling herself in her cock, unable to bring herself to orgasm.

“HYUNJIN!!!” Hyejoo shouted at the girl in a rage, her sore bloody body full of angry red scratches.

“Fuck me!” Hyunjin demanded, totally unbothered by the pain she had inflicted on Hyejoo now that she was back.

“Are you crazy?” Hyejoo responded as she tried to touch one of her wounds just to flinch at the unbearable pain.

“Fuck me!!” Hyunjin didn’t care about Hyejoo’s distress. She needed to be fucked.

Hyejoo couldn’t deny that Hyunjin’s commanding tone aroused her. The girl bouncing up and down on her was definitely sexy but also absolutely insane. Well, hot girls tended to be fucked up in the head, anyway. She hadn’t minded before so why would she mind now? It was obvious that Hyunjin wanted to be wrecked by her and she would do so. She would repay her scratches with violent plunges and take revenge on her pussy.

As Hyunjin was fucking herself on the infuriated Hyejoo, the pet sitter lunged herself over Hyunjin and sank her cock deeper into her as the girl’s head bumped on the hard floor. However, before Hyunjin could complain by the rude treatment, Hyejoo rudely grabbed her legs and put them over her head, forcing her mouth and her knees together, her cunt facing the ceiling and her ass no longer resting on the floor as Hyunjin’s body supported herself just by her upper back. 

“Fuck you!!!” Hyejoo yelled at the catgirl as she positioned herself over her, using her ass as a cushion while she dipped her throbbing length inside her pussy.

“Aggghhh!!!!” Hyunjin let out a guttural scream as Hyejoo’s girth entered her already sore opening without any preamble. The position was uncomfortable and made her spine hurt because of the hardness of the floor.

Hyejoo began fucking Hyunjin like she had so desperately wanted as she used her body like it was a jumping ball. Piercing her pussy time and time again as she hopped over the girl and took her ferociously not caring about her whines and complaints. Hyejoo was mad. The pain in her body now that the adrenaline had settled down, felt intolerable. She wanted to teach the catgirl a lesson.

“It hurts!!!” Hyunjin continued her wails but didn’t tell Hyejoo to stop as the girl just accelerated the pace of her strokes, taking Hyunjin even more harshly if that was even possible.

Hyejoo was stomping Hyunjin onto the floor as she used the catgirl’s hole for her own pleasure, dragging her penis cruelly against her fluttering walls and beating her pussy and ass up by every smack of her testicles.

“Hyejoo!!!” A tearful Hyunjin groaned. She had never been fucked like that and it shamed her to admit that she loved it despite feeling that her pussy was literally in flames.

Hyunjin was a cat, that was true. She was used to unconventional sex especially when she was in heat but she had never been taken the way Hyejoo was taking her now. It seemed that Hyejoo hated her by the force and disdain she was using in every one of her thrusts. She was pounding her with abandon and disregard of her well-being, making her see stars and gush like a waterfall, hitting the depths of her vagina as each stroke bruised her cervix heartlessly. Yet, the way she was making her feel, she could not escape from it, she didn’t want to. She welcomed it. Hyejoo was giving her the best sex of her life.

Hyejoo smirked cockily at Hyunjin when she felt the pulsating walls of the girl squeezing her dick tighter, announcing the inevitable. She felt proud of driving the exigent girl to what would be a powerful orgasm and as she felt her own climax approaching, Hyunjin took her by surprise once again and did something that definitely took them both to the highest of pleasures.

Hyunjin could feel it, there it was, what she longed for. She was so close to achieving it and by the look on Hyejoo’s face, she was just behind her. She wanted her encounter to be fruitful and even though Hyejoo had not been informed of the consequences of their act, she knew that by the time she did what she planned to do, Hyejoo would be so enamored with her pussy that she would accept everything she said with a nod of her head, and she was not wrong.

Hyunjin used all the strength in her body to shove Hyejoo off her as she pushed her from the shoulders, making Hyejoo fall down horizontally on the floor as she jumped on her body and perfectly sank her pussy on her still hard cock. Penetrating herself in one sole move, the girth of Hyejoo’s cockhead piercing her pussy as the added strength of the cat-like jump forced the whole of Hyejoo in her sweltering hole.

As Hyejoo’s back hit the floor and confusion took her mind, she didn’t have time to question anything when she saw Hyunjin running towards her like a wild animal and jumping over her awaiting prick. Hyejoo came instantly the second her tip passed through the delicious and rugous walls of Hyunjin’s cunt and continued to do so copiously as she realized the intent in Hyunjin’s act. Hyunjin had taken her entirely. Her testicles were engulfed by her quivering muscles and the quaking sensation against them took her to multiple orgasms as she filled Hyunjin with buckets of semen while the girl thrashed above her.

Hyejoo’s balls were warmly enveloped by Hyunjin’s pussy as she continued spurting cum for minutes while Hyunjin meowed and purred in content. Totally satisfied by the partner of her choice while Hyejoo was unaware of the girl’s intentions, too immersed in indescribable pleasure. She was still hallucinating about what Hyunjin had done. Fuck, she was a vet student and knew about cat’s righting reflex, the ability to orient themselves and fall on its feet, but Hyunjin had taken her ability to a whole different level and she hoped she continued doing the same because despite being bruised, bloody and in a great amount of pain, her cock included, Hyejoo didn’t want this to be a one-time-only thing. She didn’t know that Hyunjin had thought the same since she entered her apartment weeks ago.

“Fuck!!! That was… That was…” Hyejoo tried to describe the feeling once she had calmed herself down while Hyunjin rested on her chest and purred soundly.

“Animalistic?” Hyunjin grinned and Hyejoo petted her head.

“For lack of a better word. Yeah!” Hyejoo said and sniffed Hyunjin. She no longer smelled awfully strong. She smelled like when she was in cat form. Sweet. Hyunjin didn’t need to secret pheromones anymore now that Hyejoo had already claimed her.

“Can you go again?” Hyunjin asked. She was in heat after all.

“Again?” Hyejoo asked as Hyunjin took her cock out from her pussy and a flood of their combined cum bathed their lower bodies.

Hyunjin looked at Hyejoo cheekily and turned around. She presented her back to her as she kneeled on the floor and lifted her ass up, looking at Hyejoo sensually while jets of cum spurted from her pussy and leaked down her legs.

“Mount me?” Hyunjin told Hyejoo and wiggled her ass, her beautiful black tail moving sensually above her.

Hyejoo didn’t need to be told twice. This experience could be considered as a field study in feline reproduction and as the eager student she was, she would not reject the opportunity to become a connoisseur.

xxx

Hyejoo could have never imagined how her life would drastically change after her encounter with Hyunjin. Sometimes she wondered if the catgirl still had her under a pheromone spell because she had to be really crazy to accept the reality she was living now as she watched their kittens make a mess of their home while one of them was on top of her head, scratching her scalp and biting her ear.

“Honey, Yerimmie is being too ‘playful’ again…” Hyejoo told Hyunjin who was in cat form feeding their kittens.

Hyunjin looked at Hyejoo indifferently. Hyejoo should already be used to the constant scratches and bites from their offspring. She was just being a big baby. Yerimmie, their four other kittens and her could do whatever they wanted to Hyejoo. It was how it was supposed to be.

“I know that you’re thinking that I’m being a pussy but that’s not it…” By now Hyejoo perfectly understood what Hyunjin meant to say when she was in cat form. They hadn’t been together for a while for anything.

Hyunjin meowed and approached Hyejoo. She put her paws on her shoulders and retrieved their kitten from Hyejoo’s head. Hyejoo mouthed a thank you and Hyunjin remained in her lap while Yerimmie went to play with her brothers and sisters.

“I know they are ours but I only like to be scratched by you…” Hyejoo petted Hyunjin who purred in delight because of Hyejoo’s words. She was possessive of her and even felt a bit jealous of their own kitten sometimes.

Hyunjin loved when Hyejoo petted her behind her ears. It always put her in ‘the mood’ and Hyejoo knew it well. Hyejoo’s intentions were transparent and Hyunjin read her very well. She had already fed their kittens and in no time they would fall asleep. She couldn’t wait to have alone time with their sire.

Hyunjin started transforming and Hyejoo was already licking her lips in anticipation because in seconds she would have a naked Hyunjin over her lap and she could do to her what she had craved to do since she had started feeding their kittens. 

“Are you turned on?” If there was someone who knew Hyejoo, it was Hyunjin. Hyejoo cleared her throat ready to give an excuse. How could she say that seeing Hyunjin feeding their kittens got her worked up?

“You can’t lie to me.” Hyunjin cut her off and purred as she encircled her neck with her arms.

“Guilty as charged.” Hyejoo replied and pulled Hyunjin for a sweet kiss which took both of their breaths away.

Hyunjin couldn’t have ever imagined that after being in a long-term relationship, which was more based on convenience than love, she would find true love right after in the hands of her pet sitter. Initially, Hyunjin felt lonely after the painful breakup and decided that to cheer herself up she could hire a pet sitter to look for her every afternoon. Her intentions had been innocent at first but turned sinful in no time. The way Hyejoo had triggered her heat still remained as one of her most precious memories.

Hyejoo had been more than she had hoped for, more than she deserved. She was caring, thoughtful and so sweet with her that somehow she ended up falling in love without realizing it. It wasn’t until her body called for her that she put a name on her feelings. Fortunately, after an amazing day of unadulterated sex, Hyejoo decided she was more than willing to give her an opportunity and they began to see each other.

Evidently, love didn’t come so fast for Hyejoo as she saw Hyunjin more like a pet when they began their relationship. Luckily, soon her feelings turned into something more and by the time Hyunjin discovered she was pregnant with her first litter, Hyejoo had already confessed her love and asked her to be officially her girlfriend.

Now, six years later, they were on their second litter, hoping for a third, and Hyunjin couldn’t ask for anything else as long as she had Hyejoo and her kittens. And for Hyejoo, it was the same. She had found happiness in the most unexpected way and she had never felt so complete as she watched her troublesome kittens make a mess of a magazine.

“I love you, honey. You know that right?” Hyejoo scratched Hyunjin’s left ear affectionately and leaned in for another kiss.

“I know, baby. I love you too.” Hyunjin told her once they finished kissing as she bumped her nose on Hyejoo’s, making the girl laugh.

Hyunjin watched Hyejoo smile fondly at the sight of her kids and smiled joyfully. Hyejoo was full of scratches and a few band-aids adorned her face but she looked beautiful, even more than when she had first met her. She had chosen the right mate and she couldn’t be prouder of her now that she was not only a devoted mother but also a renowned vet.

“Can we have an early night?” Hyejoo asked Hyunjin as she pinched her tail. Code to ‘let’s make love’.

“Why do you think I fed them so early?” Hyunjin chuckled and Hyejoo smiled.

“I’ll take care of them and then I’ll join you, honey. Go to bed.” Hyejoo told Hyunjin before planting a kiss on her head. Hyunjin left Hyejoo and ran to their bedroom eager to be with her. She had been having more cravings than usual.

Hyejoo watched Hyunjin’s naked back and hissed at the sight of her plump ass. She couldn’t wait to pound it, but first, she had to take the little rascals to their room, tell them a story, and howl at them like a wolf. They liked it when she did that, she didn’t know why.

“Yerimmie? Where are you?” Hyejoo asked as she looked for her youngest daughter. She hoped she found her quickly.

Unfortunately, by the time Hyejoo found Yerimmie, hidden behind the kitchen counter and curled against the wall, Hyunjin would already be sound asleep. Well, it didn’t matter. They had their whole lives ahead of them to continue loving each other and they would.

xxx

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
